jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem Theme
The Jem Theme is a song by Jem and The Holograms in collaboration with The Misfits. It was the first opening song of the Jem animated TV series which ran from 1985 to 1988. The song is an alternate version of Truly Outrageous, remixed to fit the TV series intro's imagery and also allows for a verse sung by The Misfits to be added. Starting from season 2, the Jem Theme was replaced with "Jem Girls", which became the show's opening theme up until the series ended in 1988, while the former was kept as the show's closing theme for all three seasons. International versions *The Latin American version is called "El Tema De Jem" ("The Theme Of Jem"), also known as "Me Llamo Jem" ("My Name Is Jem"). Lyrics English Jem (Jem is excitement) Ooh, Jem (Jem is adventure) Ooh (glamour and glitter, fashion and fame) Jem (Jem is truly outrageous, truly, truly, truly outrageous) Whoa, Jem (Jem), the music's contagious (outrageous) Jem is my name, no one else is the same Jem is my name But we're The Misfits Our songs are better We are The Misfits, The Misfits And we're gonna get her Jem (Jem), the music's contagious (outrageous) Jem is my name, no one else is the same Jem is my name (Jem) Spanish Jem (Jem es vibrante) Uuh, Jem (es aventura) Uuh-uuh (moda y fama, glamur y belleza) Jem (Jem es fabulosa, super, super fabulosa) Uuoh, Jem (Jem), ritmo vibrante (excitante) Me llamo Jem, nadie es igual a mí Me llamo Jem Somos Las Misfits Somos mejores Somos Las Misfits Somos mejores Jem (Jem), ritmo vibrante (excitante) Me llamo Jem, nadie es igual a mí Me llamo Jem (Jem) French Jem (Jem c'est le rêve) Ouh-ouh, Jem (Jem c'est la fièvre) Ouh-ouh (un rythme fou, qui fait des jaloux) Jem (Jem, le rock et la danse, et le bon tempo qui balance) Wooh, Jem (Jem), la joie, la musique (magique) Mon nom c'est Jem, et pour tous ceux que j'aime Mon nom c'est Jem C'est nous Les Misfits On est les meilleures Oui, nous Les Misfits (Les Misfits?) On va faire un malheur Jem (Jem), la joie, la musique (magique) Mon nom c'est Jem, et pour tous ceux que j'aime Mon nom c'est Jem (Jem) Gallery Rockin' Roadster - 02.png Hqdefault.jpg Jem-holograms-the-misfits.jpg|We are The Misfits! Our songs are better! Lead large.png|Jem is my name! No one else is the same! Videos Jem y Las Holograms & Las Misfits - Tema De Jem - 01|Spanish version Jem et Les Hologrammes & Les Misfits - Jem Theme - 01|French version Britta Phillips - Jem Theme - 01|Britta Phillips (Jem's singing voice) performing the "Jem Theme" at JemCon 2015. Trivia *The Jem Theme was actually Britta Phillips's audition; she only had to sing it once to make it to the final cut. *A remixed and instrumental-only version of the verse sung by the Misfits was frequently used in many episodes, usually in scenes focusing on villains. *The verse sung by the Misfits was also used in many of the toy commercials featuring them. *Most of the scenes used in the Jem Theme were reused in Jem Girls. *A few episodes on the Shout! Factory releases have the intro with just the audio and no voices, or with the voices really low and the music really loud. This also happened on the end theme for a few episodes on the same release. *The Spanish version has three different versions: the main one that came in the cassette tapes released by IGA "El Tema de Jem - Super Fabulosa", the demo version that keeps the same lyrics as the final version, and for the Chilean market the catchphrase "truly outrageous" was translated as "verdaderamente fantástica" (truly fantastic) and differs with "super fabulosa" (super fabulous) used in the Mexican release. Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by various artists Category:Songs by Jem and The Holograms Category:Songs by The Misfits